


Mick Rory: Partner Carrier

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Series: Poly Amourous Time Travelers [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, OT8, Protective Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: Mick is the official Romantic Partner Carrier™. When Sara falls asleep at the kitchen table he takes her to her room and when Rip is knocked out in his office he tucks him in.





	Mick Rory: Partner Carrier

Mick still couldn't figure out how or even when it had happened but somewhere along the way he had become what the others referred to as the Romantic Partner Carrier. He could understand it with Leonard, and even on occasion with Ray or Amaya but the other members of the team, he hadn't even liked the majority of them for crying out loud and yet, here he was once again, hoisting Sara up out of the small kitchen stool she had been on when she had managed to drift off to sleep in the middle of eating something or other for a midnight snack. She was snoring softly as her head fell against his chest and she sighed slightly at having been shifted from her seat into his arms. 

He passed Jax and Martin on the way to her room, Martin smiling at him as he passed and he grunted in distaste at the gesture, practically reading the older males thoughts as he entered Sara's room and placed her on the bed before carefully maneuvering her body to get her under the covers and tucking them in. He straightened and stood there for a minute, just staring at her laying there in the bed and a small smile curled his lips upward slightly as he reached down to brush the hair off her face where it had landed when she had rolled onto her side before he left the room, knowing that Gideon would turn the lights out without a word as he did. 

The next time it happened was a couple of weeks later, this time it was Miranda. She had managed to doze off on the couch in the study of the Waverider and Mick happened to be passing. He stopped when he noticed her laying there before going up the steps and into the large area. He noticed a blanket thrown haphazardly over the back of the couch and he carefully pulled it off the couch, tossing it over Miranda as she slept before he made his way back out and to what he was doing. “Thank you” a sleepy voice said as he was leaving. He didn't turn around but he did smile at her thanks to him. “No big deal” he said gruffly as he began moving again as if to hide the appreciation for the thanks.

It always seemed to him that Miranda was always the most grateful of the bunch and the quickest to offer Mick thanks and while it had made him uncomfortable at first, now he enjoyed it when he heard her say it. Her appreciation was always so sweet and sincere and he was secretly pleased that at least one member of the team, besides Len, showed him that. He kept walking before daring to turn around and look back, finding Miranda breathing evenly again and most likely fast asleep once more. 

It always surprised Mick, though he certainly never showed it, when he would find Rip passed out in one place or another from going three days without sleep on a mission and his body finally had enough of that. At least that had been at first when they had all boarded the timeship and started this crazy ride. Now though, he would simply shake his head and go find one of the others to wake the ginger male. It wasn't that Mick still disliked the former Time Master, it was simply a matter of not wanting him to find out that he cared about him and the others very deeply.

He and Amaya, Ray and Sara had all finished a game of strip poker and drinking in the kitchen when he found their captain leaning over the touchscreen of the control console and at first glance, he thought Rip was simply deep in thought and trying to work out a course of action when he really looked at him closely and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even. As was the norm, Mick shook his head before trying to decide if he should go get Miranda or Zari to wake the other man up. He finally decided against it and instead went over, hoisted him over his shoulder like a sack and carried him to the study, dropping him carefully on the couch before taking the much used and loved blanket off the back of the couch and covering Rip with it, tucking it in around the shorter male. That done, he turned to leave the room, turning the small desk lamp off as he did so that the only light in the whole console/study was the soft blue glow from the computer in the center of the control panel before he made his own way to bed for the night.


End file.
